Starting Anew
by articcat621
Summary: She heard the sincerity in his voice. "I trust you."


A/N: JKR owns all! A huge thanks to MrsBates93 for being my lovely beta! Written for the Easily Bruised Competition and the HP Potions Competition: Beautification Potion.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath. With a sigh of dejection, she turned to face her best friend. "I can't do this, Ginny."

The redhead gave her friend a look. "Listen, Hermione, you've been moping around the Burrow for weeks! Yes, I know Ron cheated on you, and I know that it hurts a lot. But it's time for you to move on. I hate seeing you like this."

Hermione nodded. Ron cheating on her had crushed her spirits. She had sunk into a deep depression, and apparently everyone was now sick of it.

"Besides, the guy I set you up with is great! He's handsome, rich, and funny, he'll charm your pants off!" Ginny said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Hermione chuckled. "I think I'll keep my pants on, thank you very much."

The redhead shrugged. "If you say so. But come on, your date is in an hour, and you aren't even dressed yet! So let's go."

Hermione gave a small nod. Maybe Ginny was right. Maybe what she needed was someone new, someone to help her get over her heartbreak.

Hermione checked her appearance over in the mirror. Ginny had helped pick out her outfit; a nice pair of blue jeans and a sleeveless light blue blouse. Her hair stuck out at odd angles, but she was used to it. A small part of her even embraced the insane curls.

"Okay, now you're date will be here any minute," Ginny said with a grin.

Hermione sighed. "Who is it?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Now, Hermione, please don't be mad. Just give him a chance, okay?" Ginny said, giving Hermione a pleading look.

"Who is it?" she demanded, her heart starting to race.

"Just give him a chance," Ginny said before disappearing through the Floo.

Hermione pulled the door open; her face was one of surprise when she saw Fred on the other side. "Fred? What are you doing here?"

He blushed. "Well, I'm here for my date, but from the look on your face, I take it Ginny didn't tell you it was me."

Hermione shook her head. "No, she didn't."

"I understand," Fred said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'll just be going." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione cried, reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Don't leave, Fred, I was just surprised, that's all. I'd love to go out with you… if you want to that is."

He sent her a cheeky grin. "Of course I want to." He held his hand out to her.

Hermione took a deep breath. It was time she allowed herself to be happy once more. She placed her hand into his. "I trust you," she whispered, more for her benefit than his.

"Good," Fred replied, before Apparating them away.

Hermione opened her eyes, surprised to see that they were in a field. "What are we doing here?" she asked, sending him a glance.

"We're here for our date," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm going to cover your eyes, alright?"

Hermione nodded.

Fred moved behind her, covering her eyes with his hands. He guided her forward towards the spot where he had set up the picnic. It was in the middle of the meadow, surrounded by the faint pink sky. He had charmed some candles to float in the air above them, setting the scene. There was a basket of food placed on a blanket and some light music playing in the background.

"Okay, one, two, three," Fred said with a smile, before uncovering her eyes.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked around. It was beautiful. "Oh, Fred," she whispered, still not believing her eyes. It was wonderful. She turned to face him, giving him a quick hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

Fred chuckled. "Our date hasn't even started yet."

"But I know it'll be wonderful. Fred, Ron never did anything like this, I just..." she trailed off, burying her face into his chest.

"You deserve this, Hermione, and so much more," Fred whispered before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Now come on, let's eat."

Hermione took a seat on the blanket, happiness evident on her face. The candles gave a perfect ambiance, while the sun set in the background behind them. It was absolutely perfect.

Fred grabbed two glasses, handing one to Hermione. He pulled out a bottle of elf wine. "It's red; I hope that's all right."

Hermione gave a small nod. He filled her glass up, and then his. "I just grabbed a bunch of finger foods."

Hermione nodded once more.

Fred had brought a few cheeses, various fruits, and some crackers.

The two of them ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Fred, this is so wonderful, and so romantic!" Hermione exclaimed before popping a cherry into her mouth.

Fred smirked at her. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Honestly, I was really surprised when Ginny asked if I wanted to take you out. But I'm really glad she did."

Hermione was surprised. "Really?" she asked. Glancing up, she noticed the honesty in his clear blue eyes.

"Of course I am! Hermione, you really have no idea how beautiful and special you are. I'm elated that you're spending tonight with me."

Hermione moved her hand over, gently covering his with hers. He smiled at her, causing her to blush.

"Here, have a chocolate covered strawberry." Fred grabbed one of the fruits, gently feeding it to her.

Hermione laughed at the absurdity of it all.

Fred continued to feed her various foods, the two of them laughing every few minutes. Taking a sip of her wine, she reflected on how the evening was progressing so far. She had been afraid to start dating again because Ron's betrayal was still so fresh in her mind. However, being here with Fred, she couldn't help but want to start again.

The two of them finished their wine and were now lying on the blanket, looking at the stars. Fred's hand had found hers and was holding on tightly.

"I'm having a wonderful time tonight," Hermione said softly.

Fred chuckled, turning to face her. "I'm having a wonderful time too. Thanks for giving me a chance, Hermione."

She blushed. "I'm glad I did."

Fred's eyes met hers. She gave a small nod. Leaning over, he gently brushed his lips over hers. A surge of excitement and worry ran through her.

Fred kissed her once more, this time his lips lingering a bit longer. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him a bit closer.

Fred growled, rolling over so he was now hovering on top of her.

Hermione took a deep breath. She wanted this.

"Hey, are you okay?" Fred asked, noticing her sudden nervousness. He tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine, Fred, just please; remember that I'm easily bruised."

Fred's expression softened. "Hermione, I would never hurt you."

She heard the sincerity in his voice. "I trust you."

He grinned before closing the distance between them.


End file.
